Blinx
Who is Blinx? Blinx is a cheerful and naïve forest spirit taking the form of a fox who shares a connection with living things. He is a member of Aegis and has existed for many centuries. He is played by Ranger Savage. Lore The embodiment of a forest that he serves to protect from industrious human interventions or troublesome imbalances in the ecosystem. Blinx is an ancient but short of memory self defense system, being directly channeled by the inherent mana and will of the woods he presides within. During his formative time he was egged along into a physical form by a female human druid called Grasídi. She was Balkan born and as much a lover as nature of the soon to be fox. Using her magic and that of the surrounding woods she forever bound it's will to that of this physical form, nurturing it to maturity and instilling her values into it. In his first hundred years during the Greek classical era he would protect from prospective lumberjacks, controlled burns, runaway mythological creatures, magic abusing witches, war, and minor gods of the time. Considered a lesser spirit by the Greeks and Balkan peoples of the time, he was given shrines for his work to what they thought was a servant of Gaea. Through this time Blinks was reflective directly of the woods, tempered and primal toward intrusion. As the years passed into many decades Grasídi fell ill, her magics no longer capable of sustaining her incredible age. Grief stricken at the prospect of losing what he considered a big sister and his guiding star he became incredibly reclusive for many years. As the age passed and in it's place came that of Rome and her successor states Mikró phased out of local mythos in his absent state of affairs following the first tragedy he had ever felt. Having destroyed any shrines previously left to him in those woods as they depicted him with his one and only companion. The passing of time brought with it more peace for the woods. This in turn brought more peace to Mikró. Becoming but a guide to lost travelers though wayward means, he would leave a path of petals to the way out of the woods. A protector from intrusions by armies and bandits, he chased them off through his power of the wild tongue. This state of affairs has for the most part been the status quo, having only minor infractions to deal with during the turbulent late imperial and 20th centuries. Seemingly ageless but no more wise than his first day, Blinks is a simple machination that serves a simple purpose. Recently Mikró has set out more frequently from his home, having become incredibly lonely in his absent behavior for the better part of one and a half millennia. Speaking to such characters as Sky, who therein introduced him to The Purple Lotus. History/Biography Saving a Tree Blinx made his appearance in The Purple Lotus introduced by Sky. The small squirrel would meet many of his new friends that he would soon go on adventures with like Noru, Konton, and Vincent Von Kingsley. These friends would also meet up outside of the Purple Lotus one of these meetups being a mission to help cure a forest of its sickness. This quest left a positive impression on Blinx with these friends as nature is very important to the spirit. Daiyo Arc Around mid September a problem occurs within Blinx new group of friends as Noru returns from being abducted into hell. Noru returns revealing she had signed a contract with Daiyo (Konton's father) that forced her into Daiyo’s family and with the quest of taking the key Konton wears around his neck and returning it to Daiyo the price for breaking the contract was her soul would belong to Daiyo. With Konton refusing to give up the key Blinx and his group of friends go on a quest to save Noru’s soul by heading to hell to meet Daiyo himself. Over the week or so that it took the group met many new faces; Pandora the necromancer, Aladrin who is Daiyo’s father and Konton’s grandfather who is a shadow, Squiggles a slime who has become Vincent’s familiar, and Mono-Chrome a mana spirit who is also Vincent’s familiar. Blinx very adamantly shows that he is not fond of Pandora not liking necromancers for their connection to death. Though he eventually warms up to her a little at least allowing himself to within a closer proximity to her. As the group gets closer to their goal experimenting with the key the group finds that the key unlocks Daiyo’s soul and now gives the party some leverage to bargain with Daiyo. They finally make their way to the destination and the team enters hell with Lady Crystal holding the soul of Daiyo for protection. Once within the Kennels the group wait outside of Daiyo’s mansion discussing their plan of action.The group then heads inside (without Konton who isn’t ready to return home) and sit at a table to discuss the terms of a new contract. Daiyo threatens them saying what’s to stop him from murdering them all but Lady Crystal squeezes his soul showing they would not be bullied into backing down. Vincent forms a new contract with Daiyo that would save Noru’s soul as well as protect the group. The main points being listed below. # Daiyo’s contract with Noru must be rendered null and void. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his party of friends. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his party's friends or family members. # Konton gets to decide what becomes of his siblings. # Daiyo will receive possession of his own soul. # If any portion of the contract is not upheld Daiyo’s soul will be destroyed. Before finishing Daiyo offers to trade the cane that holds Aladrin’s soul within it to Vincent for something of value. Vincent however refuses suspecting Daiyo of plotting something. With the contract written out and signed by Vincent the group heads through a portal to the material plane. The mission is successful and the group returns home. Lemon Pledge Syndicate On October 3rd Vincent and Konton move into a new apartment that is much larger in scale and able to house more of their friends if they so desire. Blinx is offered to stay their whenever he likes though without that much nature in the area it isn't ideal for the fox. Many of their adventuring party stay when they aren't within their own homes however Blinx is kicked out of the apartment temporarily for causing mischief. After being kicked out of the apartment Blinx wanders around until he meets a person named Little Biggs and calls them short. With his insult he gained the wrath of the leader of the Lemon Pledge Syndicate and was abducted. On October 7th Konton, Mara, Crailek, Lady Crystal, Pandora, and Lucien search for and end up in the mansion of the Lemon Pledge Syndicate. The gang is holding Blinx captive dipping him in a vat of lemon pledge as punishment for calling the gangs leader Little Biggs short. The thugs have guns trained on the group but agree to release Blinx if they beat them in a battle of the bands. The Lemon Pledge Syndicate starts by singing “Country Roads” debatably well. It is then Konton’s groups turn but none of the members know how to play instruments. Konton then sings “Crawling in my Skin” and wins the battle of the bands. In the confusion of battle of the bands Crailek starts to beat up the Lemon Pledge syndicate with a guitar. Konton gets offered a position within the gang, he instead bashes Little Biggs with a guitar against the wall breaking her leg. Blinx is freed by his friends but not without him being soaked in lemon pledge so much that he is nearly poisoned by it. The group return home after murder hoboing through this adventure and Blinx goes and takes a shower to clean himself of the lemony substance. Aegis On October 17th Blinx attends the final interviews for Aegis. During his interview Blinx speaks about how he can be beneficial to Aegis due to his connection to nature being a support for the group. He speaks about his dealings years ago in classical Greek times and how he acted in a more diplomatic role. He also states that he would like to be paid in shiny objects and would much prefer being paired up with his friends mainly Vincent or Noru, though Hybris informs him that squads will be chosen for him. The interview finishes and Blinx leaves the Stranger’s Cathedral. On November 7th Blinx attends the Aegis induction ceremony being officially accepted into the Aegis core. After the ceremony he waits in the Stranger's Cathedral with Azreal, Bream, and half of the other Aegis recruits getting to know his fellow members. Once the first group has finished their mission the second group attempts Beedle Vaughx's mission. During the encounter with the ZOO Blinx avoids fighting mostly and takes a moment to stand up and say something witty. After saving the abducted child Blinx is not seen with his group likely hiding within the forest. He later returns to Stranger’s Cathedral with the other recruits. Saving Andraste On November 10th Blinx accompanies TreeBark in assaulting Krazhul the Soul Reaver's mansion. Once there they "rescue" Andraste from Krazhul and return her back to her cottage with Krazhul tagging along. The trio of ancient warriors then convince Andraste to put her hands in a termite filled tree as an initiation ritual for the Half-Dryad to be taught by TreeBark. Blinx states that he invented this test many years ago and they observe as Andraste completes the task. With Andraste getting her dress wet Krazhul is forced to use a fireball to warm the water which kills a bunch of fish and angers Blinx at the old rivals use of magic. Krazhul Blinx has begun to have a much more strained relationship with Krazhul as he has gotten closer to Andraste. With the lich and half-dryad becoming closer Blinx notices his students lack of attendance at his own lessons for her. Suspecting Krazhul of attempting to corrupt Andraste, Blinx starts to harbor resentment for Krazhul. It also doesnt help that Krazhul flicks Blinx off a bridge after the fox mispronounces the liches name. His distrust grows even further when Blinx, Krazhul, and Treebark go to confront Andraste's mother and Krazhul casts blight upon the tree killing her. Blinx then begins to plot against Krazhul now making attempts at getting others to go after him. Blinx's first attempt at Krazhul's downfall is done through Aegis when Blinx tries to convince Hybris that Krazhul is a danger to Andraste. However this doesn't work as many of it's members Ion, Sky, and Richard Reed say that Krazhul has assisted them in training. Hybris herself even meets Krazhul and the lich is able to show that he isn't truly evil to her. Blinx then tries to send a cleric named Elizabeth to go after him but is soon convinced by Andraste not to and Blinx shelves his plans for now. Helping a Friend Over the course of his time with Vincent Von Kingsley Blinx found companionship with the human. After being able to link Vincent to himself briefly to show Vincent the bonds of nature the two steadily grew closer. Over time Blinx was convinced that Vincent was truly good and so Blinx offered Vincent a solution to his weakened spirit that was shortening the humans life span. Blinx proposed to Vincent a ritual that would not only save his spirit but bond him with nature and make him an elf. Vincent seeing this as the best current option to his predicament and trusting in his friend Vincent agreed. On February 18th, 2019 Vincent visits Blinx's Forest ready to attempt the ritual. Blinx takes Vincent to the grave of Grasidi, Blinx's previous master and friend where he lays upon her tomb. During the ritual Andraste and TreeBark supervise watching as Blinx binds Vincents spirit to the forest. The process is painful but luckily Vincent was put unconcious during the ritual suppressing the pain. The ritual ends with Vincent and Blinx being passed out leaving TreeBark to look over the two of them until they awake. Personality Blinx speaks fast and seems very anxious or nervous often spouting off conspiracy theories. Blinx is very protective of nature becoming enraged when forests or anything living is harmed. He is very cautious staying away from necromancers and often times avoiding fights. He's adamant about protecting nature showing those who he can how this impacts the world even trying to show Sora Ichi the impact of his failed mission that blew up a mountain. He's shown to be very helpful seeking to help his friend Vincent with his weak spirit. Powers & Abilities * Wild Tongue - Capable of speaking to natural wildlife and tamed animals through his disposition, Blinx can attempt to convince them to perform small tasks. He can also rally them to protecting his home grove if it is threatened it requires the willing cooperation of said animal. * Leafy Highway - Magic travel through the trees of most any forest, self described as a "path of endless creeks and rivers through the leaves" Blinx can travel the span of some solar systems in minutes if both the beginning and end point contain a sufficiently healthy tree, though his manifestation is weaker away from wooded areas. * Reform - When killed or having lost focus/manifestation Blinx will reappear in his home of the woods a couple weeks later, being the manifestation of the will of the woods. This power can be countered by destroying his home wood. It is also possible to contain him through magical means, such as binding him as a familiar, physically imprisoning him close enough to a area that can support his manifestation or soul jaring him. * Tooth and Claw - One of the three abilities he holds for offense is that of his physical form as a fox using his claws and teeth for biting and scratching. * Acorn Throw - Blinx can throw a projectile "Acorn". When cast it's closest correlation is a mana fused bowling ball moving at a subsonic 80~MPH speed. Besides the physical impact that can occur the attack causes minor life force based damage. * Nimbs - A mid tier kinetic melee spell cast at the tip of his paws that allow him to hit with a penny/quarter sized circle of power behaving around 100MPH on hit. * Nature Bond - Blinx is able to share his connection to nature to some other beings letting them feel the connection to nature that he feels. Not every creature can experience this however it is random chance on who can experience this ability. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Savage Savage is a character who appeared to be an abyss watcher with a thick European accent. He was close companions with Sky, Erin, and Yuki Yamaoto. He died due to a void grenade by Poppi and seems to have been revived as a revenant. Goose Goose appears to be a Roman legionnaire coming from a place that is similar to ancient Rome. He was able to identify a dark and red aura surrounding Kuri’s body. The Vendor The Vendor is a mysterious ghost who can be found running multiple shops and restaurants often trading items for “a couple”. He holds the soul of Starbucks Chan and uses her as his muscle against unruly customers. Upon his death the shop he is working will return to a decrepit abandoned state with a sign saying be back tomorrow. Beezling Beezling is a bee creature who is part of (TBA). Trivia * Blinx true name is Mikro though he doesnt refer to it much. * He is often mistaken for a squirrel. * Blinx was able to show Vincent his connection to nature. Though he jokingly should have died having rolled low twice. * Blinx dislikes non natural magic, necromancers, and pyromancers due to the destructive nature of these things. * Blinx’s model is Kitsune Ratatoskr from SMITE. * Blinx can change the color of his fur to match the surrounding environment: Brown being his base form in forests, using black when in urban environments, and white when the weather is cold and snowing. He also has a blue and yellow form that he takes within his own forest. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/ranger_savage Gallery File:Ratatoskr.png File:Blinx Interview.jpg|Blinx at his Aegis interview. File:Blinx Hide.jpg Category:Characters Category:People Category:Animals